


Твое здоровье, Дживс

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Берти отправляется в подпольный притон в Нью-Йорке пропустить стаканчик спиртного, но его там поджидают неприятности.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 17





	Твое здоровье, Дживс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Propaganda (scriptory)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptory/pseuds/Propaganda). Log in to view. 



Должен признаться, что время от времени я задумываюсь о своем положении в жизни – и каждый раз чувствую стыд от того, до какой степени я привык полагаться на Дживса в поддержании комфортного существования. Учитывая мой опыт в Итоне и Оксфорде, а также все неприятности, в которые я постоянно влипал до того, как Дживс появился в моей жизни, я, по идее, должен был справляться и сам, ведь так? Но вместо этого я перекладывал все повседневные заботы на плечи Дживса, доверяя ему в такой степени, в какой не доверял ни одному предыдущему камердинеру.

Возможно, что более важно, я не только делегировал ему контроль над ежедневными делами, но и начал полностью доверять в вопросах решения проблем моей личной жизни, как-то нежеланные помолвки и неприятные события. Не сомневаюсь в том, что Дживс очень умный человек – в конце концов, он ест столько рыбы! – и его мозг содержит гораздо больше информации о книгах, философах и театре, чем черепушка Б. Вустера. Однако же я и сам изучал когда-то всю эту чепуху, в результате чего обнаружил, что она мне мало чем пригодится – и быстренько выкинул ее из головы сразу после выпуска из Оксфорда. Вот что в Дживсе и его гигантском мозге было более полезного, чем все знания о Спинозе и всяких там Шекспирах, – это способность находить удачные решения. Именно об этом я периодически задумывался – и начинал сомневаться, не стоит ли мне строже корить себя за полную зависимость от моего камердинера.

Но потом происходили события, когда я буквально оказывался в центре бушующего пожара – и, конечно, совершенно бесстыже хотел только одного: чтобы Дживс был рядом и помог мне. Одно такое событие произошло во время одной из наших регулярных поездок в Нью-Йорк, через несколько лет после поступления Дживса ко мне на службу. Вы знаете, декабрь в Британии, конечно, не самый приятный месяц, с постоянными дождями, зябкостью и влажностью, но это вы просто не сравнивали его с Нью-Йорком – вот где зима лютует по-настоящему. Будь у меня выбор, я бы вообще избежал подобной ситуации, но, увы, выбора у нас как раз никакого не было – и просто пришлось с наступлением рождественских каникул в очередной раз пересечь старый добрый Атлантический пруд.

За несколько недель до описываемых мной событий тетя Агата пообещала мою кандидатуру в качестве будущего мужа одной боевой девице по имени Элизабет Эллингсворт. По ее виду казалось, что в ней чуть душа держится, и тем не менее она могла бы поспорить с Гонорией Глоссоп за звание «Самой грозной женщины на свете». Вообще, я давно уже понял, что внешность и габариты совершенно не связаны с решимостью женщины прогнуть мужчину и полностью подчинить своей воле. Я же, однако, был преисполнен решимости не прогибаться и, следуя совету Дживса, запрыгнул на первый же подвернувшийся пароход, который отправлялся в Нью-Йорк.

Я с большой нежностью отношусь к этому городу, несмотря на ужасную погоду зимой, а также нежелание Дживса посещать вместе со мной театральные представления, которые я люблю больше всего. И еще одна вещь огорчала прибывавших в Америку между войнами: мужчины в правительстве США взяли и прогнулись под весьма настойчивыми и грозными женщинами – похоже, их делают из того же теста, что тетушек у нас в Британии, – которые метафорически надавали им по рукам и успешно протащили закон о запрете спиртного*. Для такого парня, как Вустер, полностью лишиться алкоголя – не самая заманчивая перспектива. Знаете ли, порция бренди перед сном, бокал вина за ужином, виски на пару пальцев в клубе, где пианист играет старые, добрые мелодии – все это придает определенный колорит повседневной жизни. Но, к счастью, мне не пришлось страдать от этой потери во время моего визита в Штаты, ведь жители Нью-Йорка разделяли мои чувства по этому поводу и весьма изобретательно организовали целую сеть подпольных заведений, куда можно было прийти, чтобы выпить и послушать музыку. С помощью нескольких рукопожатий и зеленых бумажек я вскоре выяснил, где именно находятся эти заведения – и как-то раз, ранним декабрьским вечером, направился в одно из них, решив не распространяться Дживсу о своих планах. При этом я чувствовал себя чуть ли не заговорщиком, который ввязался в интригующую и умеренно опасную авантюру.

Добравшись до ничем не примечательной двери, о точном расположении которой мне любезно сообщил шофер делового партнера кузена Бинго Литтла, я прошептал пароль («Спаржа») в узкое окошко, в результате чего дверь чуть приоткрылась – и я скользнул внутрь.

Притон оказался очень даже оживленным: развеселый парень у дальней стены в поте лица стучал по клавишам пианино, извлекая из него приятно громкие звуки, а девицы в ярких платьях, расшитых всяческими бусинами и прочими блестящими штуковинами, вовсю отплясывали под эту музыку с мужчинами, облаченными в полосатые брюки и рубашки без пиджаков. Я решительно одернул костюм – в весьма строгую и благородную черно-белую клетку, который отчего-то вызвал у Дживса, впервые увидевшего ее сегодня утром, еле различимый неодобрительный возглас, – и направился прямиком к бару.

– Возьму стаканчик самого лучшего – что бы это ни было, – сообщил я бармену, который дернул головой в слабом намеке на кивок и потянулся за зеленой бутылкой с верхней полки. Щедро плеснув порцию какого-то прозрачного пойла, он подвинул мне стакан. Я нюхнул – и аж задохнулся, чувствуя, как огненные пары прожигают насквозь дыхательные пути.

– Ох ты ж, – выдавил я сквозь кашель, – что это?

– Джин, прямиком из Торонто, – сообщил мне бармен. – Первый класс, вряд ли найдете лучше.  
Я поморщился, потом сделал глубокий вдох и зажал нос.

– Ну, будем, – прогнусавил я, после чего отважно опрокинул в себя чудовищное пойло. Ощущения, которые я при этом испытал, оставляю на ваше воображение – ведь описание заставит меня вновь их пережить, чего мне бы очень хотелось избежать.

Я с размаху поставил стакан обратно на стойку и, в тщетных попытках отдышаться, прижал руку к груди. Бармен похлопал меня по плечу.

– Добро пожаловать в Америку, – сухо сказал он и тут же переключился на следующую ни о чем не подозревающую жертву.

Совсем рядом я услышал переливистый смех – и, повернувшись, обнаружил милую девушку лет двадцати, с головы до ног одетую в зеленое – точно такого же оттенка, как бутылка злополучного джина. На ее шляпке красовалось черное перо – она потянулась, чтобы поправить его, и встряхнула при этом коротко стриженными кудряшками.

– Дух вышибает – будь здоров, – заметила она.

Я попытался прочистить все еще обожженное горло, чтобы вернуть себе способность разговаривать.

– Это точно. Встречал я носорогов, которые вышибут из тебя дух понежнее этого джина.

– Ну что ж ты хочешь, дорогуша, это верхняя полка, – сообщила она, опираясь на кулак и одаряя меня улыбкой. – Ты, должно быть, тот еще толстосум, раз можешь себе это позволить.

– Ну, в общем… – я кашлянул в кулак. Так и не научился чувствовать себя свободно в обсуждениях размеров личного состояния – даже с самими современными молодыми женщинами. – Не вполне уверен, что это того стоило.

– Очень даже стоило, – заявила она, протягивая руку. – Меня, кстати, Элли зовут.

Элли. Имя царапнуло меня схожестью с Элизабет, от которой я только что сбежал через океан. Тем не менее ответил новой знакомой крепким рукопожатием, помня о том, что энергичные жительницы Нью-Йорка не любят, когда им целуют руки, как принято у нас в Британии.

– Приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Берти Вустер.

– Вустер! – Она снова рассмеялась, слегка нетрезво. – Вот умора! Что это еще за фамилия?

– Добропорядочная британская фамилия, – сообщил я ей и попытался было вытянуться в полный рост, чтобы наилучшим образом представить вустеровскую породу, но тут же обнаружил, что меня качнуло. Джин и правда оказался весьма забористым. – Вот это да – я, похоже, уже пьян.

– Не обгоняй меня! – поддразнивающим тоном произнесла Элли, так и не выпустив мою руку. Все-таки современные женщины, подумал я, ужасно прямолинейны. – Эй, Вустер, ты танцуешь?

– Не так, чтобы очень хорошо, – признался я. – Предпочитаю извлекать звуки музыки, а не пытаться под них двигаться. Особенно люблю играть на пианино.

– Так это же супер! – обрадовалась Элли. – Пойдем, сыграешь!

– Я не думаю… – начал было я, но она так и не дала мне сообщить, что же именно я не думаю. Протащив меня через толпу танцующих и выпивающих посетителей притона, она уже через минуту оказалась перед сценой и помахала пианисту, который как раз закончил играть очередную веселую мелодию и поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать Элли.

– Эй, Джонни, – улыбнулась она ему. – Отличное выступление. Ты не устал?

– Да не отказался бы от отдыха, – сообщил Джонни, извлекая из нагрудного кармана грязный носовой платок и утирая им пот со лба. – Что новенького?

– Вот этот котик говорит, что умеет стучать по клавишам, – ткнула в меня Элли. – Пустишь его немного развлечься?

– Если я за это получу выпивку, с удовольствием, – откликнулся Джонни и махнул рукой на пианино. – Эта красотка – вся твоя.

– Сыграй что-нибудь английское, – попросила Элли, и я, сделав глубокий вдох, запрыгнул на сцену, уселся на вращающийся табурет и начал играть.

К сожалению, дальше четырех тактов «Сумасшедшего ритма» дело у меня не пошло – что-то подозрительно похожее на кулак приземлилось мне прямо в затылок. Я вскрикнул и упал лицом на клавиши – прозвучавшая при этом какофония явно не принадлежала к классическому стандарту Ирвинга Цезаря**.

– И что это, по-твоему, ты тут творишь? – поинтересовался голос – насколько я понял, принадлежавший владельцу кулака.

– Играю на пианино, – ответил я, подумав, что, вообще-то, это очевидно.

– Тоже мне, умник нашелся. – Кулак схватил меня за шиворот, стащил с табурета и развернул так, что я согнулся практически пополам. Но эта позиция, по крайней мере, давала мне возможность увидеть владельца как кулака, так и голоса: здоровенного детину с мясистым лицом, толстой шеей и светло-соломенными волосами. В данный момент он весьма успешно перекрывал мне циркуляцию крови ниже шеи, вцепившись в основание горла. – Я имел в виду – что ты творишь с моей девушкой?

– С вашей девушкой? – пискнул я. – Ничего, сэр. Конечно, если вы не имеете в виду этот прекрасный инструмент. В таком случае я с удовольствием тут же вам его уступлю.

– Прекращай паясничать, – прорычал громила, с силой меня встряхивая. Толпа танцующих при этом ахнула. – Что ты, по-твоему, творишь с Элли? Я видел, как ты ухлестывал за ней у бара.

– Простите?

– Она сказала, что ты за ней ухлестывал.

– Ну, полагаю, «ухлестывал» не совсем подходящее слово в этой ситуации. Мы просто вели приятную беседу.

Громила сжал пальцы на моем горле. Я захрипел. Он зарычал. Зрелище было пренеприятное.

– Хочешь знать, что я делаю с теми, кто ухлестывает за моей девушкой?

– Не особенно, и, честно говоря, если вы с ней побеседуете, то выясните, что это она за мной ухлестывала…

В этот момент я потерял всякое желание говорить, потому что кулак громилы весьма болезненно встретился с моей челюстью и опрокинул меня на пианино, вызвав новую порцию как ахов от собравшейся толпы, так и музыкальной какофонии.

– Послушайте-ка, – попытался было я сказать, но мои дипломатические усилия были прерваны еще одним ударом – на этот раз в нос. Я опустился на колени и прижал руки к лицу, чувствуя, как из обеих ноздрей начинает течь кровь.

Какой дурак, подумал я, ну почему я не взял с собой Дживса.

К счастью, тут мне подвернулась возможность спастись – и направиться, как я надеялся, прямиком домой, к моему камердинеру.

– У тебя есть два варианта, сопляк, – сообщил мне громила. – Встать и драться с мной – или валить отсюда, сверкая пятками, как трус.

Никто никогда не называл Вустеров трусами. Однако должен признаться, что в данной конкретной ситуации данный конкретный Вустер поступил очень даже трусливо. Я со всех ног бросился прочь, ни разу не оглянувшись.

К счастью, притон был всего лишь в нескольких кварталах от моей квартиры – или, полагаю, мне на американский манер следует называть ее апартаментами, хотя в тот момент мне было совершенно не до лингвистических тонкостей – кровь текла из носа ручьем. Я прижал к лицу носовой платок, мысленно извиняясь за это перед Дживсом, и аккуратно проскользнул мимо швейцара, прежде чем он успел задать мне неприятные вопросы – например, зачем я прижимаю к лицу окровавленный носовой платок и все такое прочее.

Как только лифт довез меня до нужного этажа, я распахнул дверь квартиры и со всей мочи заорал:

– Дживс!

– Нет необходимости кричать, сэр, – объявил Дживс, появляясь рядом. – Хотя… – Он сделал паузу, из чего можно было сделать вывод о том, что он удивлен, а я тем временем рухнул на диван. – Принесу вам лед.

– Спасибо, Дживс, – пробормотал я неразборчиво – из-за все еще окровавленного и, возможно, сломанного носа, а также изрядно распухшей челюсти. – Напомни мне об этом случае в следующий раз, когда я захочу чего-нибудь выпить, старина.

– Хорошо, сэр, – согласился Дживс, который уже вновь появился рядом, держа в руках пакет со льдом, обернутый куском ткани, и влажное полотенце для приведения в порядок вустеровской физиономии. В обмен я отдал ему окровавленный носовой платок и с облегчением прижал лед к пульсирующему от боли лицу. Дживс избавился от платка – вероятно, положив его в мусоросжигательную печь, и снова встал передо мной, сцепив руки за спиной.

– Итак, сэр? – спросил он, что я расшифровал как: «Мне бы хотелось получить объяснения, мистер Вустер».

– Дживс, – сообщил я, – ты мне нужен.

Дживс застыл. Он стоял настолько неподвижно, что, казалось, все равно двигался – вибрировал в своей окаменелости, словно мраморные статуи в Британском музее, которые, как кажется, готовы в любой момент ожить.

– Сэр?

– Я пришел к выводу, – начал пояснять я, отняв пакет со льдом от лица, чтобы говорить хоть чуточку разборчивее, – что ты нужен мне для нормального существования. Чтобы выручать меня. Не давать влипнуть в неприятности. Выхаживать после того, как я в них все-таки неизбежно влипну.

Дживс уже не выглядел таким окаменелым. Он принялся расправлять подушки на другой стороне дивана.

– Полагаю, это соответствует действительности, сэр, хотя вы часто справляетесь самостоятельно…

– Чушь! – сказал я. – Без тебя я бы умер – или, по крайней мере, был гораздо сильнее покалечен. Еще и женат, что не лучше смерти. Так что, Дживс… Я, наверное, просто хочу спросить: ты ведь никуда не собираешься, так?

– У меня нет планов покидать службу у вас, сэр, – сообщил он, и тон его был почти…  
разочарованным? Словно он надеялся на то, что я скажу что-то другое.

– В таком случае – не строй, пожалуйста, подобных планов. Никогда, ладно? Я сделаю все, чтобы удержать тебя. Ты же не хочешь уйти от меня, Дживс, да?

– Конечно, нет, сэр. Мне нравится на вас работать.

– Вот и хорошо.

Я прижал лед к челюсти и издал легкий стон.

– О боже, я совсем скоро покроюсь синяками. Еще и шеей будет не пошевелить – кажется, тот удар ее немного свернул.

– Позвольте мне, сэр.

Дживс сделал шаг вперед, и я с удовольствием нагнул голову, предоставляя ему доступ к шее. У него чертовски хорошо получалось снимать напряжение после буйного вечера в «Трутнях» – и, как выяснилось, не хуже он мог справиться с последствиями одностороннего кулачного боя. Когда он прижался большим пальцем к основанию шеи сбоку, я издал низкий стон. Дживс снова почему-то застыл – на этот раз, впрочем, это прошло у него гораздо быстрее, и он принялся разминать мне плечи.

– Позвольте поинтересоваться, сэр, что вовлекло вас в эту драку?

– Какой-то парень обвинил меня в том, что я ухлестывал за его девушкой, – пробормотал я. – Можно подумать, я бы стал таким заниматься! Девушки! От них же одни неприятности, одни угрозы женитьбы и кулачные бои. Я решительно отказываюсь дальше иметь с ними дело. Зачем мне девушки, если у меня есть ты?

– Однако же, сэр, думаю, вы знаете, что некоторые мужчины считают… интимное общение с девушками более предпочтительным.

– Это не обо мне. Десять к одному – я с большим удовольствием проведу время с мужчиной, чем в компании девушки. Взять, к примеру, тебя. Честное слово, Дживс, это такое облегчение, что я возвращаюсь домой к тебе, а не к какой-нибудь ужасной жене-гарпии.

– Возможно, вы неправильно меня понимаете, сэр.

Он отнял руку от моего плеча, и я поднял на него глаза, уронив пакет со льдом на колени. Заметив, как Дживс напряжен, как старательно прячет боль во взгляде, я сразу понял: что-то не так. Сглотнув, я мысленно прокрутил еще раз последние пять минут нашей беседы – все, что я наговорил за это время Дживсу, – и осознал, что понимаю все правильно. Я действительно имел в виду каждое слово. И очень надеялся на то, что Дживс воспринял все именно так, как мне бы хотелось.

Я сбросил с коленей лед, резко встал и схватил Дживса за плечо.

– Дживс, ты ведь правда хочешь мне сказать, что, хоть некоторые мужчины и предпочитают интимное общение с девушками, ты к ним не относишься?

Дживс, надо отдать ему должное, не опустил взгляд.

– Все верно, сэр. Если вас это беспокоит…

– О, слава богу! – воскликнул я и впился поцелуем ему в губы. Буквально через мгновение, правда, я отскочил с гримасой боли, потирая челюсть. – Черт побери, как больно!

– Челюсть будет болеть еще несколько дней, сэр, – сообщил Дживс, сияя улыбкой. Улыбкой! Дживс, самый стоический из всех стоиков, откровенно улыбался! – И это весьма досадно, ведь мне очень понравилось вас целовать.

– Удовольствие было взаимным, – заверил я и снова потянулся к его губам – за более осторожным поцелуем.

– Дживс, – решил я все-таки уточнить чуть позже, – ты ведь понял меня правильно, так?

– Сэр? – пробормотал он, все еще прижимаясь к моим губам. – Думаю, да.

– Когда я сказал, что ты мне нужен…

– Да, сэр.

– И когда я спросил, хочешь ли ты остаться со мной навсегда…

– Конечно, сэр.

– И если я скажу, что хотел бы пойти с тобой в постель…

– Без сомнения, сэр, и с удовольствием.

– В таком случае – к черту челюсть!

Дживс улыбнулся – и на этот раз поцеловал меня сам.

Мы стояли так какое-то время: моя рука на его плече, его – на моей талии, – и обменивались нежными и ленивыми поцелуями. Лицо мое то и дело прошивали приступы боли, но я мужественно старался их игнорировать. В конце концов Дживс плавно отстранился, и его бровь приподнялась, словно величественный горный пик.

– Сэр, – сообщил он, – я вам с самого начала собирался сказать. Если вы захотите выпить спиртного, вам не нужно никуда ходить. Я приобрел бутылку очень хорошего бренди, так что, если пожелаете, можно попробовать его сейчас – ведь, полагаю, нам есть что отпраздновать.

– В таком случае – твое здоровье, Дживс! – сказал я и снова его поцеловал.

**Author's Note:**

> * «Сухой закон» в Америке был действительно проведен по инициативе феминисток первой волны.  
> ** Автор произведения «Сумасшедший ритм». Послушать эту мелодию, трагически оборвавшуюся в Бертином случае, можно здесь  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLYOtKt7MnU


End file.
